Kingdom Building and Governance
The Kingdom is a core feature of Pathfinder: Kingmaker as you carve out a state out of the Stolen Lands. You start with a barony, but building a kingdom and claiming the crown is what the game is about. After all, it says so in the title! Statistics and Advisors Stats Stats increase if your governance is successful and decrease if events don't end well or other negative factors are placed in your way. Stats can also be increased by constructing buildings in each settlement. Don't let your realm stats drop to zero or lower — this will cause your subjects to riot, and your state will begin to crumble. Each rank adds a +2 bonus to dealing with events Kingdom stats affect build points gained per week, with economy being a special case. Once you declare independence from Brevoy, you will no longer pay taxes to Restov, nor receive the 30 point subsidy. Also, your stats will no longer be limited to rank 6. Formula: SUM( MIN(stat rank, economy rank) ) / 2 +30. The 30 build points is a subsidy from Restov, and the / 2 is a tax from Restov. Ranking Up Each stat has certain milestones or ranks within them. Every 20 points in a stat will increase your rank. Rank 1 unlocks a corresponding advisor position for that stat. Further development of the stat and upgrades to its ranks will be possible only if you have an advisor in the relevant position. Getting a primary stat to 60 and rank 3 will allow you to assign an advisor to the associated secondary stat if there is one. Espionage requires Rank 4 relations. First, meet with your advisor and discuss the future of the state. To do so, return to your capital and click the button on the appropriate event card in the throne room. Whatever choices you make, remember: your advisors may disapprove. If the current advisor decides that you argue too much, they will quit forever. After you talk to an advisor and make a decision, a new kingdom project will become available that will increase a stat rank. You can find it at the bottom-center of the screen on the Projects tab. It will take you and your advisor 14 days to complete the project. Time will be automatically sped up until the project is completed. Advisors Governing your realm will require one advisor for each stat. You may appoint your companions as well as some of the Stolen Lands citizens into these advisor positions. Each of the ten positions has at least three characters who are qualified to hold it. Not all of these characters will be willing to serve you right away — some of them will need to be convinced. Appointing others will require completing an assignment for them or rendering them some other service. Every advisor acts on their own ideology. They have their own opinions on everything that happens in your domain. Therefore, you may want to select characters whose governance philosophy is consistent with your own. Stability The Unrest parameter reflects the level of stability of the community and the state of your barony/kingdom. It is Stable by default, but your actions as well as independent events may affect it. When your subjects are unhappy, they may become concerned or even start a riot. The unrest level modifies the success rate for dealing with events- the higher your unrest level is, the more difficult it is to complete events successfully. If your kingdom prospers and your subjects are happy, your advisors will receive a bonus to the outcomes of events. If the kingdom's stability is low, advisors will find it hard to deal with problems and take advantage of opportunities. If the Unrest parameter drops below "Crumbling," your realm will be destroyed. Events and Projects Events Problems to solve and opportunities to seize occur from time to time in your domain. These events may increase or decrease your realm's stats; don't forget to look them up. Projects Projects can be started in your kingdom, and allow you to upgrade various aspects of your realm. New projects will come your way during the game as you meet certain conditions or undertake various ventures. To start working on a project, assign one of your advisor to it and spend the build points it requires. Completing a project usually takes a while. Regions and Annexation There are thirteen regions in the greater Stolen Lands area which can be annexed into your kingdom. These are: Shrike, Outskirts, North Narlmarches, South Narlmarches, Dire Narlmarches, Kamelands, Silverstep, Varnhold, Dunsward, Tors of Levenies, Glenebon, Pitax, Thousand Voices. Artisans An artisan is a special character who can craft equipment for you, from tough armor and powerful weapons to magic jewelry and scrolls. Every artisan you meet will ask you for a favor. As soon as you fulfill the request, a workshop blueprint will appear in the settlement. An artisan with a workshop receives payment from the treasury and crafts weapons or armor for you either at your request or of their own accord. Gallery Kingdom_management.png|Flow chart of Kingdom Building building_1.png|Kingdom projects kingdom_opportunity1.png|Kingdom projects: Choice between advisors kingdom_opportunity2.png|Kingdom opportunity kingdom_claim.png|Kingdom claiming new land areas kingdom_claim_area outline.png|Kingdom claim: New area outlined kingdom_founding_new_settlement_choose_in_claimed_area.png|Choose a location to found a new settlement in your newly claimed area kingdom_expand_new_settlement.png|Expand newly founded settlement with various buildings kingdom_events.png|Kingdom events kingdom_audience.png|Kingdom audience in your court Category:Kingdom Category:Lore Category:Gameplay Category:Content